Total Drama High School
by TDFanboy
Summary: The contestants of Total Drama, and a few newcomers, go to face the biggest challenge Chris has ever thrown at them. High School. Students must spend a year at Wawanakwa Boarding School without getting expelled. The winner gets one million dollars!
1. Meet the Students

**{THIS FANFIC HAS NO AFFILIATION WITH TELETOON, CARTOON NETWORK OR TOTAL DRAMA. THIS IS LOOSELY BASED OFF OF THE TDHS TWITTER. ALL TEACHERS ARE NOW LEGALLY OWNED BY THE PARTICIPANTS OF TOTAL DRAMA TWITTER, AS ARE ALL CHARACTERS NOT IN THE SHOW ITSELF.**

**NOTE:**

**VO stands for Voice Over. It is somewhat like the confessional.**

**ENJOY!}**

* * *

Chris:

Have you ever wondered where the Total Drama contestants go to get an education, so that they can get real jobs and finally stop mooching off me? Well, I was finally given the budget to send these kids to a five star private high school! So I spent it on a solid gold hair dryer instead! Anyways, I brought back as many contestants as I felt like, and decided to throw them all on a bus to Wawanakwa Boarding School in a stranded area of sunny California for a very special season of Total Drama! No challenges. No eliminations. But more drama than EVER. It's all right here on Total Drama High School!

~theme plays, as it pictures many old contestants, a few new people and some teachers, all in a crappy, worn down boarding school~

Chris:

Alright, here's how it's gonna work! Our students are finally going to be able to get to know eachother really well. While a few of them are already in relationships, others have been single for a loooong time. There will be no challenges or eliminations. But you CAN be expelled. There's going to be old contestants turned students, ALL NEW STUDENTS, and what sort of school would be complete without teachers? But they'll be brought here later. It's time to introduce our first student. He's a homeschooled mutant turned back human, who is finally gonna get a taste of the real world. It's Ezekiel

~all of the students begin to exit the bus~

Zeke:

Yo yo yo! Zeke is in the ~goes plank~ Uh... What even is this place, eh?

Chris:

Katie and Sadie!

Katie:

Omigosh, Sadie look! It's a school.

Sadie:

Like, yay! I LOVE school.

Katie and Sadie:

~squeal loudly~

Chris:

~covering his ears~ Alright. Stop! Next up is Noah!

Noah:

~rolls eyes and walks off of the bus~ Wow. A high school... How extremely complex.

Chris:

Shut it, Noah. Uhg, next up is Lightning!

Lightning:

Lightning's got all these challenges in the sha-bag!

Chris:

There are no challenges, Lightning. I'll get to the rules of the season once everyone is introduced. Now introducing, Heather!

Heather:

~takes her shades off~ Uhg, a school? This is by far the lamest out of all the ideas you've done, Chris.

Chris:

Do you /want/ to get expelled first? Anyway, just go with the other students. Next up is Bridgette!

Bridggette:

~carries my surfboard~ Alright! Let's get this on!

Chris:

Wow, someone I didn't need to shut up! Next up is Dawn!

Dawn:

Greetings, Wawanakwa Boarding School students.

Lightning:

Shut up, freaky girl!

Chris:

Shut up, Lightning! Next up is Scott!

Scott:

~enters and snickers~ Oh, /this/ is going to be fun.

Dawn:

~VO: Scott is here? ~gasps slightly as a small smile comes to her face~ Nobody told me this before I signed up...~

Scott:

~VO: I see Dawn is already here. I might have a real reason to /not/ be expelled so early now...~

Chris:

Returning now are the two peas in a pod, who we're introducing together only because it's a half hour show, Eva and Jo!

Jo:

~scowls at the sight of a school~ Great...

Eva:

There better be a good gym here...

Chris:

Yeah, yeah. We know! We set up your weights already. Just shuush! Now entering is the gabby geek, Cody!

Cody:

~looks around with a goofy, gappy grin~ Hey, the Codester is here. ~unknowingly stands next to Noah~

Noah:

~looks at him and gives him an odd glare

VO: Is this geek trying to...?~

Chris:

Next on the roster is our own personal cadet, Brick!

Brick:

Private Brick McArthur reporting for duty! ~salutes Chef~

Chef:

~salutes back with a serious nod~

Chris:

Awh! Chefy-poo has a friend!

Chef:

~hits Chris upside the head~ Shut it, pretty boy...

Chris:

Ouch! Alright! Our next students are Gwen and Duncan!

Gwen and Duncan:

~emerge from the bus, silent and holding hands~

Chris:

~gags slightly and shakes his head~ Ew! Gross! Anyway, our next two are Mike and Zoey!

Zoey:

~VO: Mike and I sort of broke up... I just couldn't stand this new personality of his. Even if he learned how to control it!~

Mike and Zoey:

~do not look at eachother and walk to opposite sides of the area~

Chris:

Now introducing Trent!

Trent:

~walks into the crowd and smiles~ Hey, guys. What's up? ~he looks at Gwen and blushes lightly, then frowns when he sees that she's holding hands with Duncan~

Chris:

Eesh. I wish I could see people holding hands again. But, drama is drama! Now introducing our final string of contestants! Tyler, Courtney, LeShawna and Lindsay! I would give you seperate introductions, but it's a half hour show and I have a new string of students to introduce! First up, a dude who swears that he's destined for fame as a rocker, it's Pete!

Pete:

~a guy with long, scene black hair with a red streak through the front joins the group~ Hey, guys!

Chris:

She is a gymnist with a secret that's /bound/ to get out at some point. It's Nirvana!

Nirvana:

~a very skinny, but pretty girl with short, blonde hair walks into the crowd quietly~

Chris:

Alright..? Now introducing two contestants who are paired together by me for one specific reason. Jay and Mickey!

Jay and Mickey:

~walk from opposite ends of the bus, meeting wt the middle and tilting their heads. They both have midnight blue color hair, but while Jay is wearing a dark grey hoodie and dark jeans, Mickey is wearing very light, vibrant colors~

Jay:

~has long hair that covers a lot of his face~ I like your hair, but the clothes could use some work...

Mickey:

Odd... I was about to say the same. Just leave me alone. I'm not exactly a people person...

Jay:

~nods and sighs~ You got it...

~VO: Damn, she's amazing...

Mike:

~is looking at Jay from the back of the crowd~

~VO: Alright, he's cute. But so is Zoey. I really want her back... What's next? A third person?~

Chris:

~VO: They are TOTALLY gonna go out. I'll bet chef on that. It's my show, I'll make it happen!~

Next, she's an amazing baker, and she's just as sweet as the sweets she makes. It's Kait!

Kait:

~is holding a tray of cupcakes~ Who wants some?!

Mike:

~runs up to her~ Ooh, me!

~VO: A third peron that I might like. It's just... wow. And one of them is a guy! Just... Wow.

Kait:

~smiles lightly and hands him a cupcake~ Okay! Here!

Chris:

Now, she's a girl who doesn't take shit from /anybody/. Especially if they mock her name. It's... ~reads the paper and goes wide eyed, chuckling~ P-Please welcome, Churro!

Churro:

~enters the area and immediately walks up to Chris, punching him in the stomach~ Uhg. Asshole.

Chris:

~grabs his stomach~ Oww! N-Next up is a gothie girl who loves to sketch. It's Ariel!

Ariel:

~walks into the crowd, carrying nothing but a small bag of clothes, a sketchbook and a pencil~

Chris:

Alright... Next up, he's a bass guitar playing surfer dude. He seems nice, but he can be tough when he needs to be. It's Randy!

Randy:

~a tough looking dude walks into the crowd. He has a small beard and is carring a guitar case~ Hey, guys.

Chris:

Now enters Amber. She has a dirty little secret that she doesn't want /anyone/ to know.

Amber:

~a girl walks in, wearing blood red lipstick and looking around, noticing Gwen and grinning~ Alright.

Chris:

And last, but certainly not least, she is a little girl who was expelled from her last school. Let's see how long she can manage here! It's Arabella!

Arabella:

~enters and her eyes immediately locate Lightning~ Wow... He's even bigger in person...

Chris:

Alright! Time for some rules! Yes, I said there are no challenges or eliminations. But yes, there is another million on the line! Winning it is simple. Be the last person to not be expelled! We will be watching your every move, and we will be counting your wrongs in a little demerit system. If you get too many demerits, you will be expelled. If you make some sort of major offense, you will be expelled automatically. Now, I would introduce the teachers, but you all wasted my time!

So that's it for today. Tune in next time for a dramatic episode of Total Drama High School!

~ending theme~

* * *

**{So, what did y'all think. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flaming. Please... I worked hard on this. Thank y'all for reading!}**


	2. Cliques and Teachers

**{WARNING! THIS EPISODE OF TDHS CONTAINS SHIPS THAT ARE NOT WELL LIKED IN THE COMMUNITY AND SOME CONTAINING OCs. ONE IS EVEN BOTH! **

**ANYWAY, HATING IS BAD. SO ENJOY THE DAMN FIC!}**

* * *

Chris

Last time on Total Drama High School. Our students were dropped off here and given parts of the rules. There were old veterans in the game and newcomers. But NOW, it's time to meet the teachers! Stay here and find out what happens this time on Total Drama High School!

~theme plays~

Chris:

Welcome back to Total Drama High School. You've now met our twenty-eight students, and now it's time for you to meet our-

~a loud crash comes from inside the bus, followed by three guys yelling. One voice is familiar, the other two are not~

Chef:

Ah ha..! ~rubs hands together~ My personal stowaways have awakened. I now introduce, a richy rich kid who's all about strategy, Kevin!

Kevin:

~walks out of the bus and immediately spots Dawn, blushing lightly~

~VO: Alright, so I like Dawn. So what? It's not like anyone else does. She can be mine...~

Chef:

~cackles evilly~ Next up, is a returner. Her's a failed athlete with strong fingers for a little man, and his name is Tyler!

Tyler:

~attempts to walk off of the bus, but ends up tripping~ Ow! Ouch! Ah!

Chef:

~shakes his head and sighs~ A tough guy who isn't afraid to break bones if he needs to. It's Kurt!

Kurt:

~walks out of the bus, cracking his knuckles and looking around~ Hm. I might need to snap some of these people in half...

Chef:

A quiet kid, who seems smart. Let's just hope he learns how to talk... It's B.

B:

~walks off of the bus with a smile and gives a thumbs up~

Chef:

Alright... Next. It's the super nerd. We all know him as deliquint's punching bag. Harold. ~snickers~

Harold:

~walks off of the bus, tripping on his shoe laces and landing face first onto the pavement~ Who untied my shoes?! I-Idiots!

Duncan:

~is laughing hysterically~ Ah, that is RICH!

Chef:

And lastly, the latin hunk with an IQ higher than most of you can count. Alejandro!

Alejandro:

~blows a kiss to the camera~ Hola. Alejanndro Burromuerto is here.

Alright! That's it! Now Chris can go back to boringly explaining this game.

Chris:

Alright, students. Now it's time to learn the more advanced rules of the game. Every six days, there will be something called a Report Card Ceremony. During each ceremony, the two people with the lowest grades in ANY class will be expelled! It could even be a class lile Physical Education! If you are expelled, you must immediately board the Bus of Shame and take a ride to the new location of Playa de Losers. And you can never come back. EVER.

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ Oh, how challenging.

Chris:

Oh, that's not it. I came up with an idea that will add even more drama! There will be three cliques!The Outsiders, the Geeks and the Populars! You will all be in one of the three sides of campus. The cliques will NOT be even, and I'll explain to you why in just a moment. But first, be prepared to be put into them!

Heather:

~VO: Obviously I'll be a popular. I mean, just look at me.~

Cody:

~VO: Obviously, I'll be a popular. I mean, just look at me.~

Noah:

~VO: Cliques..? How pointless. I just hope that I'm put with /some/ competent people.

Kevin:

~VO: Cliques? Awesome! With who my dad is, I'll obviously be put in the populars.~

Chris:

I'm now going to call you for your cliques. First, the Outsiders! Gwen, Mickey, Ariel, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Nirvana, Pete, Ezekiel, Duncan, Randy. Scott. Arabella and Eva!

Duncan:

~VO: I'm in the same clique as my girl. Sweet.~

Eva:

~cracks her knuckles~ Me? An outsider? Ahg, Chris! ~lunges at Chris~

Chris:

~screams and ducks~ And it looks like we have our first expulsion!

~gasps can be heard throughout the crowd~

Courtney:

But, Chris! The competition hasn't even started yet! Isn't that against the rules?

Chris:

~shakes my head~ My show, my rules! She attacked me and that's against the rules! That goes to show that attacking is a major offense, and will lead to immediate expulsion. And from now on, all of you must call me Principal McLean! ~snicklers~

LeShawna:

Awh, hell to the no. I am NOT calling you that!

Nameless intern:

~grabs Eva and throws her back into the bus~ There you go, scary girl.

Eva:

~screams~ No! I'm not done!

Chris:

/Technically/ you're not. You never started! ~waves~ Buh byee! ~snickers evilly~ Anyway, all of the students I called should go get settled in your dorms over /there/. ~points to a completely black mansion~

Gwen:

~VO: A mansion? When Chris said he got a budget, he wasn't lying. And it's /black/! Yes!

Chris:

Pick your rooms, then come right back here.

~the outsiders run th their dorm~

Chris:

While they're busy, I'll introduce the next clique! The populars! These special campers are Kurt, Jay, Tyler, Lightning, Amber, Katie, Bridgette, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, Kait and Churro!

Heather:

~flips hair~ Obviously.

Lightning:

Lightning's sha-popular!

Trent:

~grins slightly~

Cody:

~doesn't hear his name~ Wait... what?!

Chris:

Your dorms will be over /there/! Mehehe. ~points to a white mansion of the same size~ Go get settled!

Heather:

It's... white?

LeShawna:

Is it white for a reason?!

Lightning:

Sha-Swag!

~the populars run to their dorm~

Chris:

And now, the geeks! Noah, Sadie, Harold, Cody, Courtney, B, Kevin and Alejandro!

Kevin and Alejandro:

Wait... What?!

Noah:

Hey, McLean. It seems that your math is off, We half half the people that the other cliques have...

Chris:

That's because it was hard finding the smarter people. Most of them are dumb as bricks!

~populars and outsiders come back~

Chris:

Your dorm will be that one! ~points to a light blue dorm of the same size as the others~ You can go settle in once I'm done here! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. Introducing your teachers here at Wawanakwa! They each gave me a description of themselves, and I'm gonna read it to you! First up is your new English teacher! ~reads the paper and shakes his head, sighing~ She's the swaggiest teacher in the world. She puts the most rachet of hoes to shame. It's Ms. Stanky!

Ms Stanky:

~a young woman with black hair and torn up clothes walks up~ Heyo, students! I'm your new english teacher. You'll love me. I can relate to all of you.

~long silence~

Lightning:

Girl, you a rachet hoe.

Churro:

Preach, bro. This girl needs to learn 'bout the real world.

Chris:

Next up is your art teacher! ~reads the paper~ Uhm... There's nothing but a grease stain on this... Anyway, introducing Ms. Humpback!

Ms. Humpback:

~a very fat old lady comes rolling out of the bus~ Halp! HALP!

~laughter is heard all around~

Jay:

Try getting a wheelchair, fatass. ~chuckles loudly~

Chris:

~glares at Jay~ That's one demerit! Ooh, and about those! If you get five demerits between two Report Card Ceremonies, you're out! But your number resets after each ceremony.

Now introducing your math teacher. Mr. Anderson!

~a good looking young man walks off of the bus~ Hello, students!

Cody:

A-Anderson?! ~goes wide eyed~

Chris:

Yes, Cody! Anderson! It's your uncle!

~most of the girls, and Noah, swoon~

Noah:

~VO: Damn, he's cute. Age doesn't matter. He'll be mine.~

Chris:

~has a wide smirk~ Now, for your fourth class is a little special. It's a free period, meaning that you could do a few things! Go relax in your dorms, just hang out, OR you could either start or go to a school club! That's right! You guys are able to start your own clubs!

Harold:

Clubs? Awesome! I'm going to start a club for lockpicking, in respect for Picky Steve's Lockpicking Camp!

Amber:

I'll start a club. It'll be called the bitch squad.

Heather:

~glares at Amber~ Excuse me. I'm head bitch here.

Chris:

Stop! ~sighs, annoyed~ One demerit each! You're lucky I didn't make it more. I'm feeling nice today.

Heather:

~rolls eyes and crosses arms~

Chris:

Anyway, on to period five! This will be lunch! It will be served by two people. First, there's Chef Hatchet!

Chef:

~pulls his butcher knife out of his pocket and grins evilly~ Hehehe...

Chris:

And, we have a lunch lady! Give it up for Ms. Crust!

'

~a short, fat old lady hobbles in, gripping a hairnet in her hand~

Ms. Crust:

Why, hello children! You better eat your veggies, or you won't get any pudding!

Chris:

~gives a grossed out look~ Uhm, okay... Next up is your geography teacher, Mr. Tomson!

~an old man with a brown beard walks into the shot, carrying multiple pictures of trees~

Mr. Tomson:

Hello, students! We're going to have lots of fun in my class!

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ Yeah, sure. Let's go with that.

Chris:

Welcome to the school! Now introducing your P.E. teacher, and also the coach for most sports teams. It's Mr. Collins!

~a muscular, but not very attractive man walks off of the bus, carrying a mirror and looking into it, smirking~

Mr. Collins:

Hello, kids... ~doesn't look away from the mirror~ Aren't I so lovely today?

Chris:

Why would you be looking at yourself when you could look at ME!

Mr. Collins:

Because I'm much cuter than you.

Chris:

Do you /want/ to get fired?

Mr. Collins:

~looks away from the mirror and shakes my head~ N-No...

Chris:

I thought so, and now! Your last teacher /for now/... Your chemistry teacher, Mr. Gremlin!

~a middle aged man with a bushy mustache comes onto the screen~

Mr. Gremlin:

Hello, students! I can tell we're going to be great friends!

Mickey:

~looks at him and mumbles~ That man makes me /very/ uncomfortable... ~shivers~

Chris:

And that's it for now! Any questions?

~half the students raise their hands~

Chris:

None? Good! Well then, that's all we have time for today! I'll see you back here next time on Total Drama High School!

~end theme~

* * *

**{Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad to know that I'm making some people happy. I doubt any of you are surprised on who got expelled first, and there are many more twists to come! You're all amazing and thank you!}**


	3. First Day's Drama

**{I'm back again! Who's ready for another chapter of Total Drama High School?! I'm so glad that you guys are staying faithful to me, and I love all of you! **

**WARNING: SOME OF YOU MAY THINK I AM A TEASE FOR A FEW SCENES IN THIS. I JUST /LOVE/ MY SHIPS. ALL DATES AND SMUT WILL BE IN SEPERATE FICS LABELED SO****. **

**ANOTHER WARNING. LIGHTNING HAS DA BUTT AND HIS GHETTONESS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**ONE MORE WARNING. I SHIP KaSa xD**

**Without further ado... Here we go!}**

Chris is walking down a wide hallway~

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama Highschool. Our students were introduced to a few things. First, Chef added a few last minute players. Secondly, I explained the rest of the rules to them. Next, they were put into cliques, giving them their cocial statuses at this school. And lastly, they were introduced to the staff of the school. Already, one student was expelled for trying to kill me, and three demerits were given out. One each to Jay, Amber and Heather. Who will get expelled next? Who's going to be the dumbest of the dumb and be expelled for grades first? Who's going to pay for my next season?! Find out the answers to absolutely none of these questions right here on Total Drama High School!

{theme plays}

~zoom into three different cameras, where the sleeping areas of each dorm are shown. All of them look relatively the same, except for the color~

~at the black Outsider dorm~

Mike:

~eyes widen suddenly as his hair falls in front of part of his face as he evilly laughs~ Oh, I'm back again... Time to wreak more havoc... ~stands up and walks out of view of the camera, then the camera suddenly cuts to black. but the laughter can still be heard~

~at the blue Geek dorm~

Cody:

~asleep, panicking~ S-Sierra! No! I don't love you! I love N- ~falls off of the bed with a gasp, holding Jerry in his arms as he falls~ W-Well. That was one crazy dream... Atleast you're here with me...

~screen splits into two, still showing the sleeping students in the Geek dorm, while now showing Lightning in the Popular dorm, on a treadmill~

Lightning:

Lightning's sha-going for the football team! Quarterback, here I come! ~flexes, turning the treadmill up to 11.5, and still keeping perfect speed~

~a sudden, loud school bell can be heard, waking up everyone in the dorms~

LeShawna:

Oh, hell to the no! I am NOT waking up this early!

~the cameras in the black dorm come back on, and the first thing we see is regular Mike sitting up in bed~

Mike:

Uhg, Chris! Why so early?! You're making me so p- ~gasps heavily~ Dangnabbit, Christopher! Can't you turn your darn dohickies off and let me get some shut eye?!

Chris:

~over the intercom~ That's your morning bell! It means you need to get up and get to homeroom! Ms. Stanky awaits! You have exactly one hour! Oh, yeah, and if you're late, you get a detention! Ha! ~intercom turns off~

Amber:

~walks to the bus in her towel~ I can't believe I left my bags on the bus... Well, good thing I wake up early anyway.

Ariel:

~is lurking by the bus door, looking at Amber~ W-Wow...

~VO: Uhg, yeah. I'm a lesbian! Deal with it! I mean, who /wouldn't/ think Amber was hot?~

Amber:

~notices Ariel and smirks~

Like what you see, sweetheart..? Oh, who am I kidding. Of course you do. What's your name..?

Ariel:

~stutters, blushing lightly~ A-Ariel...

Amber:

~nods and walks towards you, smirking~ If I recall correctly, you're an Outsider. Am I right?

Ariel:

~nods affermatively~ Y-Yes, ma'am.

Amber:

Ooh! Ma'am? I like that. I'm Amber. But you can keep calling me ma'am. ~stops in front of you~

Ariel:

~nods again and repeats~ Yes, ma'am... But, you're a popular, and it seems like you're...

Amber:

You worry too much. Who's going to know? And now, I need to make this official. Follow me... ~grabs her by the wrist and walks into the bus~

Ariel:

~follows her, blushing heavier~ Wh-What are we going to do..?

Amber:

Take a wild guess. As wild and far off as you can think of... ~lets her towel drop as the camera cuts to black~

~a view of the front of the school can now be seen, the clock now hitting 7:20~

Chris:

~over the intercom~ You now have ten minutes to get to Ms. Stanky's classroom for homeroom! ~inttercom ends~

~the students begin to roll into the school~

Heather:

Uhg, high school. This has got to be Chris' worst idea ever.

Noah:

I'm already in /all/ honors classes in a real high school, and yet now I share classes with /that/?! ~points at Lightning, who is running around the school and screaming:

Lightning:

Lightning's a sha-genius! ~gets down and starts to do push-ups~ Sha-one! Sha-two! Sha-four! Sha-purple! Sha-triangle! Sha-... uh... ~thinks for a few seconds~ I got it! Sha-ninety-four! ~jumps up~ Lightning just did his daily fifty push-ups and is ready for the day!'

Cody:

Lignting, you only did... And you... ~sighs and shakes head~ Nevermind...

Lightning:

Don't sha-talk to me, Geek! Lightning can't be seen with the likes of you!

~the students start to shuffle into class. Everyone is there except for Ariel, Amber and Mike as the bell rings~

Ms. Stanky:

Ayo, class! What up?!

Noah:

~rolls eyes~ Oh, no... She's just like a teenage girl.

Ms. Stanky:

What'd you say, little man?! I couldn't hear you!

Lightning:

~yells loudly~ He said you need to SHA-SWERVE, bitch! Ha! ~flexes his muscles~ Sha-yeah!

Ms. Stanky:

~cracks her knuckles~ Oh, hell no! I /know/ you didn't just tell me to swerve. Maybe YOU need to swerve, you humanized baloon animal.

Jay:

Excuse me, miss. Was that really necessary? ~raises a brow and tilts head~

Ms. Stanky:

Yes, you human-smurf hybrid. It was necessary. Any other stupid questions?

Mickey:

~gasps~ Hey! Now THAT wasn't right. You better apologize before I'm forced to go all kickass on you.

~VO: Did I just defend him..? No. I did it because my hair is the same. Right..?~

Ms. Stanky:

Ooh, look. Smurfette to the rescue! How /adorable/ ~gags and rolls eyes~

Mike:

~comes in, carrying a pass~ S-Sorry, I was at the nurse...

Ms. Stanky:

~rolls eyes~ Fine. You're excused. Now sit before I change my mind.

LeShawna:

Look, you ratchet little... ~groans~ Uhg. Just leave us alone and /teach/. Isn't that your job?!

~Amber and Ariel run into the classroom, panting. Amber is wearing booty shorts and a shirt that looks like it was just put on seconds ago, and Ariel is wearing a black dress that looks torn in some places, her purple and white hair a complete mess~

Amber:

H-How late are we..?

Ms. Stanky:

The bell rings in two minutes for your next class! Where exactly were you two?!

Ariel:

We were... uhm... studying.

Ms. Stanky:

~rolls eyes~ Sure... Alright. Here's how it's going to go down. Balloon animal, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Lesbians numbers one and two, Sarcastic Obvi-gay and Ratchet Supreme are staying here for detention after school today.

~the bell signaling the end of the period rings~

Ms Stanky:

Now. Get the hell out of my classroom!

~students begin to shuffle out of the classroom~

Lightning:

Nobody gives Lightning detention! Nobody! ~glares at Ms. Stanky and growls as he walks out of the class~

~Jay and Mickey walk out of the classroom together~

Jay:

Hey... Thanks for protecting me. Sorry it cost us detention...

Mickey:

~shrugs and sighs~ No problem. Us smurfs have to stick together, right..? ~smiles lightly~ I guess we haven't formally met. I'm Mickey... ~holds out a hand to shake~

Jay:

~chuckles and shakes his head, hugging you softly~ I'm Jay. It's nice to meet you.

Mickey:

~is surprised, but hugs him back~ It's nice to meet you too... ~the camera zooms into her face, where you can see a light blush~

Jay:

Anyway, let's go to class. We have art next, I think...

Mickey:

~nods and takes his hand~ Let's go together. Don't want to be late.

~Jay and Mickey walk hand in hand to the next class~

~in the next classroom, Ms. Humpback is laying on her desk, which looks surprisingly like a bed~

Ms. Humpback:

Hallo, students! Yas, this is my bed. I live here! ~tries to sit up, but just ends up falling back onto the bed~ Just draw. Go ahead. Don't be shy! ~head falls onto a pillow and loud snoring can be heard immediately~

Heather:

Uhg. That's more disgusting than Owen. Thank everything he's not here...

Randy:

So, I guess we just have the period to hang out?

Cody:

Pretty much, I guess.

Harold:

Awesome!

~Amber and Ariel are silent for most of the class, but whisper to each other~

Ariel:

I think Ms. Stanky found us out. And now we have detention... Great...

Amber:

It's okay, hun. At least we're there together. ~smiles supportingly~

~the camera moves to Nirvana, who is looking intently at Tyler and blushing~

Nirvana:

W-Well... He's cute...

~VO: More like he's gorgeous!~

~Heather is seen screaming at Alejandro for unknown reasons, then kissing him with passion~

~Noah is seen reading Murder on the Orient Express, and he puts it down to look into the camera~

Noah:

What?! It's basically a free period every day here, I guess. Might as well do some light reading! ~groans and rolls eyes~

~a few feet away from Noah is Cody, who can't keep his eyes off of the Bookworm~

Cody:

~VO: Did Ms. Stanky call him Obvi-Gay..?

~Gwen and Duncan can be seen fighting~

Gwen:

~fuming~ Well, I don't like it when she looks at you. It pisses me off!

Duncan:

You know what? I can't control that. She can't keep her eyes off me, and there's nothing I can do!

Gwen:

You can /ignore/ her, instead of making it seem like you're alright with it by SMIRKING AT HER. ~cracks knuckles~

Duncan:

It was just a smile. I was trying to be friendly. Uhg, this is ridiculous!

Gwen:

You? Being friendly?! That's the thing thats ridiculous here! Not how I'm acting.

Duncan:

Well, if I'm being ridiculous, then why even try to be with me?

Gwen:

~groans and walks out of the classroom~ I need time to think, you pig.

Duncan:

Take all the time you need. ~mumbles~ God. It's like I'm dating Courtney all over again.

~Trent is at the door of the class as Gwen walks out. She makes eye contact, and a slight blush and smile can be seen from both of them~

~camera changes to Mickey and Jay whispering to eachother~

Jay:

~sits and is in shock~ Wait, so you get depressed too..? You seem so vibrant, though...

Mickey:

~sighs and nods~ Yeah, I do. I try to look like this to make people think I don't get it... Unlike you. Your look just screams "Hey. I have depression!"

Jay:

~shrugs lightly looking down at my grey hoodie~ Well, I don't have a problem with showing myself to the world. Just as long as most of my skin is covered. I like to feel comfy, wherever I go.

Mickey:

~takes Jay's hand and squeezes it tightly~

Hey, just remember. We're in the same boat, so we'll both get through this. Together...

~now shown is Mike and Zoey, not making eye contact, but sitting next to eachother~

~next to them is Scott, Kevin and Dawn. They're doing the opposite of the other two, meaning that both Kevin and Scott are looking into Dawn's eyes as she meditates~

Scott:

~VO: She's so beautiful. I might actually /not/ break school rules, just so I can stay here with her~

Kevin:

~VO: I would literally spend millions on one little gift for her...~

~the camera now turns to Katie and Sadie holding eachother's hands~

Sadie:

Omigosh, Katie. You look /so/ cute today!

Katie:

But Sadie. You look, like, sooo much cuter than me!

~they share a small kiss and blush lightly~

~now, you see Brick and Jo armwrestling. Obviously, it's a tight match, but Jo wins, as usual~

Jo:

Nice try, cadet. But I win again.

Brick:

~panting~ I-Impressive, Jo. But I've been getting better...

Jo:

~nods slightly~ That you have. You actually got close that time. Maybe we could try again back at the dorm later. ~smirks slyly~

Brick:

~is oblivious~ A-Alright, I guess. Sounds good.

~there are a few more people in group conversations, and the rest left the class~

~the bell rings and Ms Humpback twitches awake and falls off her bed~

Ms. Humpback:

Goodbah, students! ~watches them all leave~ N-No! Wait! HALP! HALP!

~Cody is walking alone in the halls~

Cody:

Next is my uncle's class. I hope he goes e-

~just then, Kurt comes up and throws a slushie into Cody's face~

Kurt:

Ha! Welcome to my high school, loser! ~knocks Cody's books out of his hands and walks away laughing~

Cody:

~tears fill his eyes as he starts to pick his books up, then Noah walks by and helps him with his books before quickly walking away~

Noah:

You gotta stop being such a target, gaps. ~chuckles and rolls eyes, swaying his hips as he walks~

Cody:

~goes wide eyed and gasps for air, nodding and looking at his butt while he walks~ Y-Yeah. Will do, Noah.

~VO: H-He helped me..? Might he be..?~

~the students shuffle into Mr. Anderson's class~

Mr. Anderson:

Alright, students! Welcome to geometry! I would start with a lecture, but I think we should play a little game instead. It's sort of like a challenge that a few of you did... ~takes out a stack of papers~

~the students look at the papers in suspense~

Mr. Anderson:

When signing up for the show, you all took surveys and put some very secret and personal information on them. I'm going to say this info, and the person who it is has to admit it. If they don't, It's alright. But I do believe that the truth will be out eventually. I'll start with an easy one. Number one. This student is related to me.

~the entire class looks at Cody, even before he very slowly raises his hand~

Cody:

A-Alright, it's me... ~has his hand raised low~

Mr. Anderson:

Nice pride, Cody. Now, for the second one! This student likes to draw in her sketchbook.

~the students think to themselfs and look around, all except for Jay. He looks directly at Mickey and smiles, knowing it's her.~

Mickey:

~she looks back at Jay and nods raising her hand up high~ It's me. I love to draw.

Mr. Anderson:

~starts to clap slowly~ Bravo, Mickey. Bravo. One more, then we'll go on to something different. This student was-

~just then, Principal McLean comes in~

Chris:

I got one. These /two/ students were caught doing something in the bus that's against school rules, unless done inside the dorms.

~Ariel and Amber look at eachother before raising their hands slowly~

Chris:

~nods and shakes his head, chuckling~ You two have each earned two demerits, and are each going to serve detention with Ms. Stanky for the next two days.

Amber:

Two..? Now I have three..! Two more and I'm out of here... Why you littl-

Ariel:

~covers Amber's mouth with her hand~ We're terribly sorry, Principal McLean. It'll never happen again.

Chris:

~nods and walks out, just as the bell rings~

Mr. Anderson:

Alright, students! Don't forget to duscuss what kind of club you want to make or join! There are sheets you need so sign to make, then others can sign to join! See you all later!

Noah:

~with a slight smirk~ Oh, I /will/ be seeing you later, Mr. Anderson...

~the studets start to talk to eachother about clubs they would make~

~already at the sign-up table are three sign-up sheets. Football Team, Gymnastics Squad and the Cheerleading Squad. The first two were led by Mr. Collins, but the third one had no name under the leader spot~

~Jay and Mickey are the first to go to to the sheets~

Jay:

A basic creativity club. I could show them how to write while you show them how to draw!

Mickey:

~smiles and nods~ I love that idea! I'm glad I picked /you/ as my best friend. ~signs her name and the club name on the sheet~

Jay:

Best friends..? Right... ~signs his name on the sheet~

Mickey:

~chuckles~ I'm only joking. If you ask me, we're official. Or atleast we will once you... ~shakes head and chuckles again~ Nevermind.

Jay:

~sighs and grabs your shoulders softly, pulling you in for a quick kiss~ Mickey. I know we've only known eachother for a couple days. But will you be my girlfriend..?

Mickey:

~nods happily~ Of course I will be!

~they walk to an empty classroom to start the club together, and Kait decides to start a club of her own~

Kait:

A baking club! of course! ~signs her name and the club name before walking into the mess hall, then into the kitchen~

~Scott snickers and signs the paper for Kait's baking club, having a scheme in mind~

Scott:

Oh, this will be sweet... ~snickers~

Dawn:

~tilts her head at Scott and whispers~ He;s planning something evil. I can see it in his aura... ~she sighs and creates an Environmentalist club, walking into the agrden of the school~ Ahh, frest air...

~Nirvana, Jo and Harold sign up for the Gymnastics Squad~

Jo:

I understand the girl, But stringbean..? I've seen you. You can bend, but can you flip?

Harold:

That's for you to find out later.

~Lightning signs two papers. One for the football team, and in position, he puts QB. On another paper, he puts three words. Wawanakwa Twerk Team~

Lightning:

Sha-yeah! ~starts to twerk~

~others signing up for the football team are Jay, Randy and Zeke for Wide Recievers, B and Kurt for Tight End and surprisingly Cody for kicker~

~people signing up for the Twerk Team include Churro, Amber, LeShawna and Katie.

~the rest of the people just decided to use the free period as a time to relax~

~soon after getting settled into their clubs, the bell rang. It was lunch time~

Ms. Crust:

The special today is chicken! ~leaves out a gigantic plate of chicken~

~Kurt, and Tyler take the whole plate and run off with it~

Ms. Crust:

~sees them~ No! Chicken theif! CHICKEN THEIF! ~starts to cry into her hairnet~

Chef:

~gets a giant painball gun~ Don't cry, little lady. Those theives are mine...

Ms. Crust:

~face lightens up as she smiles~ The rest of you better eat your veggies, or you won't get any pudding!

Chef:

~walks into the hallway with his paintball gun, looking serious~

~the students wait in the lunch line~

Ms. Crust:

Today's special is Mystery Chicken, Carrots and Pudding Surprise! The surprise is, there's actually a little bit of pudding in it! ~gets a slight evil look in her eye, then smiles nicely~

~Trent and Gwen are standing next to eachother in line~

Trent:

~nervous~ Some pudding..? That's pretty crazy, huh?

Gwen:

~nods, eyes red and puffy from tears, looking at him, then at Ms Crust forcing Pudding Surprise onto Kevin's plate~ It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, either... ~sniffs lightly~

Trent:

Well, you do. Give it to me. I'll... ~gulps~ I'll eat it for you. She'll probably kill us if we throw it out. And uhm... ~sighs and looks into her eyes~ Have you been crying? Your eyes are all...

Gwen:

~goes wide eyed and shakes her head, cutting him off~ A-Allergies. No crying. Just... Alergies.

Trent:

~sighs~ Look. I know I reacted to you and Duncan sort of badly. I-

Gwen:

~cuts him off again~ Sort of badly?! You've been ignoring me, /and/ you've rejected all of Chris' offers to be on the show until now. Why Now?!

Trent:

~grabs her by the shoulders~ Look, I'm sorry! ~looks away~ I know I shouldn't have ignored you. But I came into this season because I knew you and Duncan were having problems, and I needed to see you. I still love you, Gwen!

Gwen:

~goes wide eyed and sighs~ I... I need to think about this. I'll talk to you later. ~walks out of the mess hall~

Trent:

~slaps his forhead~ Stupid!

~as everyone gets their lunch, they eat everything except for the "pudding". That is left on almost everyone's plate. Only one person is forced to eat any of her food by Ms. Crust.

Nirvava:

~is sitting there, just playing with her food and not eating it~

Ms. Crust:

~walks up to her with a sweet smile~ Awh, what's wrong sweetie?

Nirvana:

~looks up at the lady~ O-Oh, nothing... Just not hungry...

Ms. Crust:

Not hungry? But you're so skinny! You /need/ to eat a little bit...

Nirvana:

~shakes my head~ I can't... S-Sorry...

Ms. Crust:

I didn't want to do this. But... ~grabs a spoon and starts force-feeding Nirvana Pudding Surprise~

Nirvana:

~is forced to swallow the first few bites before quickly standing up and running out~ C-Can't...

~Nirvana is seen running into the girls restroom, and puking sounds can be heard soon after~

~right as this happens, Chef walks into the Mess Hall, carrying Tyler and Kurt~

Tyler:

~watches Nirvana as she runs into the restroom~ Woah. Who is she..?

Chef:

Can it, lover boy! ~growls~ These two boys are the ones who stole your chicken, ma'am. They ate it all. I'm sorry.

Ms. Crust:

~smiling sweetly once again~ Oh, it's quite alright. As long a they were c-

~bell rings, signaling the end of the period~

Chef:

~lets go of the two boys~ Lucky boys...

~people start to file towards Mr. Tomson's classroom~

Mr. Tomson:

~as they walk in, they see many, many pictures of trees hung around the room~ Welcome to Geography! Today, our lesson is on trees!

Kevin:

~tilts his head~ Trees? Wouldn't that be in Environmental Science or something..? Geography is about th-

Mr. Tomson:

~shouts over him, stroking his beard~ Let the lesson begin!

~basically all period, Mr. Tomson goes on about how amazing trees are, while conversation goes on between the students~

~Nirvana is able to sneak into the classroom as Mr. Tomson begins to tear up when talking about trees getting cut down~

~in the Principal's Office~

Chris:

Obviously I knew that these teachers dn't teach anything! Who would watch a reality show about a /normal/ high school?! This is all about the drama! ~cackles evilly, watching the security camera screens~

~back in Mr. Tomson's classroom~

Mike:

~is asleep, shifting through his personalities as they talk to eachother~

(Vito) Ayo. We're tryin' ta sleep here! Keep it down!

(Svetlana) I cannot! For I fear /he/ is returning again...

(Chester) Dangnabbit, all of you! He was defeated, and he ain't coming back!

(Mike) I believe Chester here. I'm pretty sure I got rid of him for good... Didn't I..?

(Manitoba) Why don't y'all just be quiet so we can get some shut-eye, aye? Stop yer worryin'!

~Mike then emits a low cut laughter, as his hair quickly goes over his face before turning back to normal~

Lightning:

Uh, hello? Sha-Freaky dude?! Shut up!

Kait:

You shut it, Light Bolt! He's just sleeping...

Lightning:

Nobody tells Lightning what to do! ~flexes~

~over the intercom~

Chris:

Lightning. Shut up!

~intercom ends~

~Lightning rolls his eyes and puts his head down~

~Scott and Kevin are seen arguing, Dawn is left watching a few feet away~

Scott:

The bottom line is that you were staring at her! She's /mine/! ~cracks his knuckles~

Kevin:

She's yours? Are you two dating? ~lifts a brow~ Or do you just think you own her?

Scott:

~shakes head slowly~ N-No, we're not dating. But she's known me for longer than she's known you! ~stands up, getting in his face~

Kevin:

~shakes head and stands up as well~ That doesn't matter! She's no-

Dawn:

~steps between them~ Boys. Stop. Please...

Kevin and Scott:

~glare at eachother and walk away~

Dawn:

~sighs slightly~

~Jay and Mickey are making out in the back row~

~Ariel and Amber are looking at eachother~

Amber:

Two more periods until detention with that bitch...

Ariel: Yeah, I know. Bit it'l-

~intercom~

Chris:

Attention students. I regret to inform you that Mr. Collins' Physical Education class is cancelled for today. There was a slight /mishap/ with his mirror, and he's crying about it. Meaning two things. Early bell out of the class, and school is cut short for the day. Yep, no period eight for any of you either! Enjoy your day!

~bell sounds and cheers can be heard throughout the class~

Mr. Tomson:

~still crying~ G-Goodbye, students! I'll see you tomorrrow...

~LeShawna, Jay, Mickey, Lightning, Ariel, Amber and Noah all walk into Ms. Stanky's class together for detention~

Ms. Stanky:

Hello, you worthless wastes of space!

LeShawna:

~glares~ So lucky I was in a good mood watchin all the lovin' today.

Noah:

~rolls eyes and sits in the back, reading a book~

Ms. Stanky:

Y'all better follow obvi-gay's example and sit yo little butts down. Except fo you, Ratchet Supreme. Yo but ain't so little.

LeShawna:

You talkin' to me?! ~rolls sleeves up~ That's it. Shawny's gonna kick some major ass. ~throws a punch at Ms. Stanky~

~intercom~

Chris:

It's official, guys! LeShawna is now out of the competition!

LeShawna:

~looks up at the intercom~ You've gotta be kiddin' me! She probably ain't even a certified teacher!

Chris:

None of your teachers are! We wouldn't actually pay teachers for this!

~all the kids in Ms. Stanky's room gasps loudly~

Chris:

Yep! And this is broadcast throughout the entire school! We didn't pick you guys to be educated. This is just a fun season to see how stupid you kids are! The tests you're going to be taking? They're just at random for the subject! Ha! Fooled you all! Sayonara!

~intercom ends~

~Chef comes in anddrags LeShawna out~

LeShawna:

No! This is NOT how Shawny is leaving this game! ~kicks and screams as she's taken out~

Ms. Stanky:

~grabs her face from where the punch landed~ Uhg. All of you better get out of my class! Now! Netention's over!

~they all run out of the classroom happily as the camera turns back to Chris in the Principal's Office~

Chris:

And that's all she wrote for this episode! That's two students down and a lot more to go! Who will  
stand? Who will fall? Who will be the braniest and most dramatic of them all? Find out next

time on Total Drama High School!

**{ALRIGHT! THAT'S HOW A /NORMAL/ DAY IN THIS SCHOOL WILL GO. WILL ALL DAYS BE NORMAL? NO! THIS CHAPTER IS TOO LONG FOR ME TO DO IT EVERY DAY! HELL, I PROBABLY WON'T DO ANY MORE CHAPTERS THAT HAVE ALL THE CLASSES UNINTERRUPTED! THERE WILL BE DRAMA OF THE ULTIMATE EXTENT IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**

**RATE AND REVIEW PUHLEEZE! 33 }**


	4. Love Filled Injuries

**{Welcome back! This episode is gonna be the craziest episode so far. **

**WARNING:**

**There are dramatic eliminations, ships, teasing, MAJOR injuries, LOTS of fighting and a fabulous teacher in this episode. the side effects of these may include screaming, crying, begging for mercy, fangirling, fanboying, nostalgia, need to burst into song and headache. Consult your doctor before containing Total Drama High School.}**

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama High School! Our students had their forst day of "class". There were brewing relationships, relationships that went too fast, some that we need but are taking too long, and more! In the end, Ratchet Supreme, AKA LeShawna, was expelled for throwing a punch at Ms. Stanky. What's in store for our campers today? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! ~snickers~ Let's see if anyone survives today's episode of Total Drama High School!

Jo:

~walks in front of the camera~ Wait! The cadet and I were never given dorm assignments!

Chris:

Are you sure..?

Brick:

Yes, sir. we are. We demand our rights to be housed!

Chris:

~rolls eyes~ Fine! You two are now both ousiders. Happy?

Jo:

Wait, he and I are in the same dorm as eachother? ~smiles lightly, then coughs and goes back to a serious face~

Brick:

~nods~ Yes, ma'am. It does appear that we are.

~VO: Well, isn't this sweet. She and I might actually get close.

Chris:

Ahem! As I was saying. ~reads the script quickly~ Mhmm, Ratchet Supreme... yada yada yada... ~clears throat~ Total Drama High School!

~theme plays~

~Mr. Collins is shown wheeling a cart of books into the gym. The camera zooms into the books, and the title reads "Mr. Joseph A. Collins: An Autobiography~

~then, a view of the three dorms can be seen~

~zooming into the white dorm, Heather and Amber are fighting at the front~

Amber:

So what if I'm dating her?! It has nothing to do with you!

Heather:

You're dating a purple haired freak! Not to mention, she's an Outsider! It's against the rules here!

Amber:

~raises a brow~ Rules? What do you mean by that?! This isn't one of your failed little alliances. You have no control over me.

Heather:

As the most popular of everyone, I'm the leader of this clique. Meaning what I say goes.

Amber:

~cracks her knuckles~ I am NOT going to stop seeing Ariel. You can't stop me.

Heather:

~grabs her by the shirt~ Look, little lesbian loser. This is my clique, and you have to listen to me.

Amber:

~pushes Heather off and into a bush~ Get off of me, bitch. ~turns and starts to walk away~

~in the Principal's Office~

Chef:

Are we gonna stop them, or..?

Chris:

~chuckles and shakes his head~ Nope! This is drama gold! As long as nobody is seriously injured, it's all good!

Chef:

~laughs evilly and grins~ Good.

~back at the fight~

Heather:

~is in the bush~ Why you little... ~stands up and walks towards her, turning her back around and punching her in the eye~ Do not DARE to touch me again. ~smirks and walks away~

Amber:

~cries out and holds her eye~ Ahh..! B-But what about Jay..? He's dating Mickey.

Heather:

~opens the door to the dorm~ Oh, don't worry. I already have someone taking care of him... ~grins and walks inside, slamming the door behind her~

~camera turns to inside the top floor of the white dorm, to Kurt. He's writing on a piece of paper, and only the first few lines are visible. The header is "Things needed to make Jay pay", and the only thing visible is "Mickey", while below it, the letter "B" can be seen, followed by a few more ilegible letters~

~in the Blue dorm, Noah can be seen reading book four of the Harry Potter series, and Cody is sitting on the couch next to him~

Cody:

~is nervous~ H-Hey, Noah...

Noah:

~looks up from his book and a small smile can be seen~ Oh. Hey, Gaps. I didn't see you there. What's up?

Cody:

I was wondering if you wan- ~shakes his head with a blush~ ... Well, you're reading the fourth book in Harry Potter, and yesterday you were reading a completely different book. Why start at the first one? Wouldn't you have to start with the first one..?

Noah:

~chuckles and shakes his head~ Is that /really/ what you wanted to ask me? ~wiggles his brow and moves closer to Cody on the couch~

~VO: Why is he being so nervous? I can read him like a book. No pun intended.

Cody:

~shakes head slightly~ N-No, but... ~looks at you getting closer~ N-Noah..?

Noah:

Shut your mouth, Gaps... ~leans his head in towards Cody's as the camera cuts black~

~Alejandro is now seen, pacing~

Alejandro:

This is just not possible! How could I, Alejandro Burromuerto, be labeled as anything less than a popular, let alone a geek!

Kevin:

~was listening in~ For the same reason I was. Our IQs.

Alejandro:

Well, I will NOT stand for it. If Chris wants to degrade me in such a way, he will have to speak to my a- ~shakes his head and breaths slowly~ M-My apologies, mi amigo. I should not speak in such a manner around someone like you.

Kevin:

It's alright, bro. Just calm down. It's a school season, meaning that either us or Noah is bound to win. There's nothing to worry about. ~nods affirmingly~

Alejandro:

I guess you are right. Por favor, perdóname. I'm terribly sorry for overreacting.

~they then sit and begin to talk strategy~

~inside the Outsider dorm~

~Brick and Jo are unpacking their things, as Brick has a dark blush on his cheeks~

Brick:

So, Jo. We seem to be in the same room as eachother as well.

Jo:

~nods lightly~ Yeah, cadet. We are. Just don't try anything /funny/... ~tilts head and smirks~ Unless, of course, you want to...

Brick:

Funny? Why would I try anything... ~catches on~ Oh... But, excuse me, ma'am. Are you coming on to me..?

Jo:

~smirks and grabs his shirt, planting a rough kiss on his lips before letting go~ And that's not all you get. But let's wait for a bit before doing more. Am I understood?

Brick:

~stands at attention and salutes~ Yes, ma'am!

~Mickey and Ariel are then talking to each other~

Ariel:

~smiling brightly~ Isn't it so cool that we're both dating populars?

Mickey:

~sighs lightly and nods~ Yeah, it's amazing.

Ariel:

~her smile immediately turns into a look of worry~ Mickey..? Are you alright? ~tilts her head and frowns~

Mickey:

~shrugs and speaks quietly~ I just... I don't know what Jay's thinking. I mean, for all I know, he might dump me for the populars. I just won't be able to stand that... ~looks away slowly and sighs again~

Ariel:

~shakes head~ No, hun. He would never to that. Watch, he's going to prove it to you. ~nods sincerely~

Mickey:

~looks up at her and sighs~ Well, I'll think this way until he /does/ prove it.

Ariel:

And that's alright, but you still need to believe in-

~intercom screeches on~

Chris:

Attention, students! Classes start in ten minutes! And since we didn't get to go through the last two periods of the day yesterday, those will come first! Then you will have Ms. Stanky, then your break. And if anything is to happen today that cuts the day short /again/, tomorrow will go as normal. This is only a one time thing to get used to your classes! Mehehe, see you later, students!

~intercom ends~

Ariel:

~smiles and stands up, grabbing her books~ Well, I guess we should get going... We have Mr. Collins' class first today...

Mickey:

~looks up at you and nods~ Alright. I'll be with you in a minute. I'm just gonna relax for a few more...

Ariel:

Alright! See you around! ~nods and skips out of the room~

Mickey:

~sighs lightly~

~VO: Part of me tells me she's right. But I still need him to prove that he loves me over the damn cliques...

~students start to shuffle into the gym, as Mr. Collins walks in, standing in front of the cart that he had brought earlier, only one student isn't there.~

Ariel:

~is looking around the gym~ W-Where's Amber..? ~looks extremely worried~

Mr. Collins:

Hello, students! Can you all hear me? Oh, dear. I hope so! Who /wouldn't/ want to hear me. Anyway, some rules for my activities. First thing's first. I am NOT actually a gym teacher. Hell, I'm not active at all! Meaning there will be no physical activities, including Gymnastics and Football. And als-

Lightning:

No football?! Sha-noooooooooo! ~begins to weep softly~

Mr. Collins:

~looks at Lightning and shakes his head~ As I was saying! There will be no real work in this class!

~cheers can be heard throughout the gym~

Mr. Collins:

However, your weekly tests will be on a /personal/ favorite books... ~starts to hand the books out~ Your test this week will be on chapters one through four. There will be questions such as my brand of shampoo, my favorite color and my favorite Spice Girl.

Duncan:

~laughs heavily~ Spice Girls?! Ha! How /manly/! ~wipes a tear out of his eye~ Ahh...

Mr. Collins:

~glares at Duncan~ Do you have a problem with the Spice Girls? Next, you're gonna tell me that you hate the fabulosity that is Adam Lambert.

Jay:

~stands up~ Wait. /You/ like Adam Lambert too?! ~smiles lightly~ 

Mr. Collins:

~looks at him and nods quickly~ Of course I do!

Katie:

Omigosh, Sadie. He likes Adam Lambert!

Sadie:

Like, Omigod, Katie. Like, Adam Lambert is like, totally amazing!

Katie:

Like, totally!

~Katie and Sadie share a quick kiss as the rest of the students get their books~

Mr. Collins:

Alright, students! You have the rest of the period to talk amongst yourselves. I'd say that's about ten minutes. Enjoy... ~goes and sits in the corner of the class, pulling out his broken mirror and crying~

~Kurt is seen, still writing on the piece of paper, but this time, Heather walks up to him with a devilish grin~

Heather:

Is it almost done? He needs to learn his place. Big time...

Kurt:

~nods slightly~ Just about, Heather. I'll do it during break. But of course, the only break for little Jay over there is going to be his... ~Heather covers his moutg~

Heather:

~shakes head~ We have viewers, remember? Let's let it be a surprise to them...

Kurt:

~nods again, grinning and glaring at Jay~ yes, ma'am. Nobody defies the populars like this and gets away with it.

~just then, Amber walks into the gym, sporting a black eye~

~people turn to look at Amber, and a few gasps can be heard. Mr. Collins is still crying and doesn't notice~

Kurt:

~looks at Amber, then back at Heather~ Did you do that..? Wait, does that mean we're only allowed to go that far? What I have planned for the little smurf is a lot w-

Heather:

Shut it! You can do whatever you want to that idiot. I went easy on Amber because she and her /girlfriend/ don't defend eachother like Jay and his little girlfriend do.

~Ariel runs up to her girlfriend~

Ariel:

A-Amber. Oh my god, Amber! ~pulls her into a hug quickly~ Are you alright..?

Amber:

~looks down at her and sighs~ My eye hurts...

Ariel:

~giggles lightly~ I'll take that as an alright! ~kisses her cheek~

Amber:

~winces and lets a small smile show~ Yeah. I'm alright...

Ariel:

B-But, sweetie..? Who did this? ~looks up at her with a worried look~

Amber:

~quickly glances at Heather, who has an angry look, before looking back at her girlfriend~ N-Nobody important, babe. Trust me...

Ariel:

~frowns and crosses her arms, stomping her foot~ You're lying. I know it! Tell me the truth!

Amber:

~sighs heavily~ I... I can't. I'm afraid that if I do, she'll hurt you too!

Ariel:

~glares up at the taller girl and sighs~ Fine... But if I see another scratch on you, I'll... ~tears fill her eyes as she pulls Amber into a hug~ I'll be really sad..!

Amber:

~nods slightly and sighs~ Alright, hun. I'll try to be more careful next time...

~VO: If Ariel finds out that I got hurt because I was with her, she would break up with me to protect me... I don't want that...

~bell rings~

Mr. Collins:

~is still crying in the corner of the room~

~the students let themselves out as they walk towards the chemistry lab~

Mr. Gremlin:

~has a big smile~ Hello, students! Has everyone been enjoying their day?

Kurt:

~with a devilish grin, folding his piece of paper up~ Oh, I've been absolutely /great/ today.

Mr. Gremlin:

Oh, that's absolutely grand! What exactly puts you in such a mood? ~smiles larger, his mustache staying in perfect place~

Kurt:

Well, you see... ~still has his grin~ During break today, I'm going to show a worthless pig who's boss here in the real world.

Mr. Gremlin:

~stays silent, then chuckles and nods~ Oh, isn't that just dandy! We have a comedian in the class!

~after some time, everyone finds a lab partner. They go as follows. Jay and Mickey. Churro and Zoey. Ariel and Amber. Katie and Sadie. Pete and Randy. Harold and B. Heather and Alejandro. Arabella and Lightning. Kait and Zeke. Trent and Gwen. Duncan and Mike. Brick and Jo. Kurt and Bridgette. Tyler and Nirvana. The only three left were Kevin, Scott and Dawn. The two boys were fighting over the aura reading beauty.~

Scott:

I'm telling you, she's mine!

Kevin:

No, bro. She's my lab partner. And my future girlfriend!

Dawn:

~says quietly~ Boys, I would really appreciate it if you would stop...

Kevin:

~doesn't hear her~ Besides, you had your chance back in season four. You got her eliminated!

Scott:

~shakes my head~ But that wasn't my original plan! I wanted to get Brick out!

Kevin:

It doesn't matter. You still got her out. That means she's /mine/. ~he emphasises that last word with a rough push~

Scott:

~glares and pushes back, not nearly as rough~ Don't push me, pipsqueak.

Kevin:

~gasps and shakes his head~ Don't touch me... ~throws a punch, connecting straight with Scott's jaw~

Dawn:

B-Boys, please! I sense Chris is coming... I can feel the devious aura.

Kevin:

~glares at Dawn~ Stay out of this.

Scott:

~yells out and holds his jaw~ You do NOT talk to my babe like that. ~throws a punch at Kevin~

Kevin:

~narrowly dodges the punch and tackles Scott to the ground~

~just as this happens, Chris walks into the class and notices, running to the fray~

Chris:

Hey! Hey! Break it up! ~tries to break them up~

~an elbow hit's chrisChris' hair, causing it to droop~

Chris:

~shrieks~

~Kevin and Scott break apart, holding their ears~

Chris:

Who did /this/?! ~points to a tiny droop in his hair~

~the two both point to eachother, and this makes Chris smirk~

Chris:

Well, since none of you are going to own up, you're both EXPELLED. ~walks out of the room~ Chef! Get Scott and Kevin out of my school, and schedule an appointment for me at the closest hair salon. Pronto!

~within seconds, Chef comes into the room and grabs the two by their shirts~

Dawn:

W-Wait... The fight was about me. I should atleast give them the satisfaction of knowing who I choose. ~stands in front of the two boys~ I choose...

Chef:

Hurry up, girl. I haven't got all day.

Dawn:

Alright. I choose... ~she quickly runs up to Scott and kisses him softly on the lips~ Scott. You defended me when Kevin had yelled at me. And that was really sweet. Alright, Chef. Take them away.

Chef:

Gladly... ~carries the two boys out, just as the bell rings~

Mr. Gremlin:

Alright! Good bye, my friends! ~smiles happily~

~the students shuffle out of the classroom and towards Ms. Stanky's class~

~when they get to the class, the door is locked and it's empty. On the door is a note that reads "Dear ratchet-ass students. I don't want to deal with you today. Just go on break and leave me alone.~

Kurt:

~looks at the note and slyly grins~ Alright. Break time! I better go back to the cabin and get everything ready..! ~runs quickly out of the school~

~the students begin to go their seperate ways~

Mickey:

~pokes Jay's shoulder~ J-Jay..? I have a bad feeling. Maybe we should follow Kurt to the popular dorm...

Jay:

~looks at you and sighs, kissing you quickly~ Are you sure..? Alright. I guess it'll be alright. Let's go... ~takes your hand with a weak smile and follows in the direction that Kurt went~

~as they walk towards the dorm, they are greeted by someone guarding the front. It's Kurt, and he's holding something that makes the two lovers freeze~

Kurt:

~is holding a bat in his hand~ Well, I guess you lucked out, Jay. Since /she/ is here, you get another option besides this... ~grins larger~

Jay:

What the hell is this about, Kurt? Put the bat DOWN.

Mickey:

~is still frozen in fear, unable to talk or move~

Kurt:

You should have known you had this coming. little man. Dating an outsider..? Tsk tsk... ~shakes his head and sighs~ Break up with her. Or you get /this/ all over your legs. Just as a warning never to mess with us again.

Jay:

Not a chance, jacka-

Mickey:

~interupts him~ Do it, Jay! I'm not worth it! Just break up with me..!

Kurt:

I'd listen to your little girlfriend there, buddy. You know what they say. Once you go Outsider, you goin' in a /wheelchair/. And that's exactly what's gonna happen. Now DO IT.

Jay:

~shivers and gulps~ M-Mickey...

Mickey:

~VO: Ha! I knew it. He would NEVER do something like this to save me. Clique over me every time!~

Jay:

~looks up and cracks his knuckles~ Go get Chris and bring him here. Now.

~gasps can be heard from both of the others~

Kurt:

What the hell are you doing?! ~holds the bat at the ready~

Jay:

Being faithful. Now /go/. Now! ~looks at Mickey with a serious look, then smiles~ Please..?

I can handle this goon.

Mickey:

~nods and runs off, and the camera follows her. Once she gets inside the school, a loud crach and yell can be heard~

~she runs into the Principal's Office~

C-Chris! Principal McLean. Whoever you are! Outside to the popular dorm. NOW. Fight. Bat. Legs... ~squeezes eyes shut~

Chris:

~groans loudly~ Another fight?1 Uhg. This time, I'm not breaking it up. All of you are...

~intercom~

Chris:

Attention students. All of you must report to the front of the popular dorm immediately!

~after about fifteen minutes, everyone is at the popular dorm. Jay can be seen laying face-down on the grass, while Kurt is standing above him~

Mickey:

Oh my g- ~shakes head and runs up to her boyfriend, crying heavily~ Jay... Jay!

Jay:

~groans and pushes up with his arms~ M-Mickey... My legs... ~looks at them and shakes my head~ No pain... No feeling at all...

Kurt:

That's right! Didn't I say that you're going into a wheelchair?! ~cackles~

Chris:

Wait. So /you/ did this?! ~rolls eyes~ That's three today. Chef! Take him away and call an ambulance for the little man!

Heather:

~facepalms~ Uhg, you IDIOT. You weren't supposed to paralyze him. Just hurt him a little! ~shakes head and groans~

Chris: ~whispers to Chef~ We're gonna have to cut this episode short, aren't we..?

~Chef nods and grabs Kurt, walking towards the background~ 

Chris:

~sighs loudly~ Well, that's one less full check for me...

~in the background, Chef has Kurt in one hand and his phone in the other~

Chris:

Well, that's now five down, and way too many to go! What craziness is going to happen next time?! Who knows?! All I do know is that tomorrow will start a brand new day! See you back here next time on Total Drama High School!

~sirens can be heard in the background~

~ending theme~

**{STUFF TO BE SAID. YES, THAT WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE ONLY TRIPLE ELIMINATION. YES, JAY WILL COME BACK. NO, I AM NOT SORRY FOR TEASING YOU GUYS WITH NOCO. BYE!}**


	5. Announcement

Dear fans...

I might not continue this fic. To be quite honest, there are too many contestants. I've found that I'm missing major plots, and it's all so overwhelming. I will, however, be making a new one.

Name is still in the works, but it will be set in a haunted house. Leave a suggestion for the name in a review. 3

The rules of it are, you can leave at any time, and the contestants can kick one person out every three days. I don't expect more than 10-12 chapters.

There will be 16 contestants.

1) Mickey

2) Jay

3) Noah

4) Bridgette

5) Pete

6) Izzy

7)Amber

8)Gwen

9)Courtney

10)Dawn

11)Geoff

12)Cody

13)Harold

14)Lightning

15)Brick

16)Jo

Really sorry about doing this, but writing 20+ chapters for this fic is a bit overwhelming...

I love you guys, and thank you for your support! 3


End file.
